DJ P0RN3
by Thunder Ice
Summary: Thunder visits Vinyl Scratch to show her a new soundtrack from Earth, But is he ready for what Vinyl unexpectedly has planned for him? Hell yea, He is. CLOPFIC. Take out Lotion.


**_DJ-P0RN-3_**

**_A Vinyl Scratch/Oc Clopfic. Enjoy._**

**_DJ studio  
>8:35 p.m.<em>**

Vinyl Scratch (A.K.A. DJ P0N-3) Was sitting in the DJ Studio, playing a Beat from the past, Thanks to Thunder Ice.

'Aww yeah. Radical," She thought to herself.

Suddenly, A Voice startled her. "Would you like to hear an even better soundtrack?" It asked.

She turned around to see Thunder Ice Standing there. "You're that Thunder dude, Right?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"You've got pretty nice music."

"Yeah. But, There's another song that will blow your mane back," He said as he walked over to the DJ machine.

He stood up on his hind legs, And placed his hooves on the machine. "Have you ever heard of a song named "Cinema?""

"No. Who's it made by?"

"A really awesome band named...Skrillex. Get ready."

He placed a record containing the song on the machine and turned it on. To Vinyl, It didn't sound like DJ music, But when it got to 1:18 of the song...

_"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Drop the Bass..."_

_**BOOM!**_

_**3 minutes later...**_

After the song ended, Thunder removed the disk from it's position. "So, What do you think?"

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Hehe...Glad you like it." He smiled.

'Damn, She's so hot. Maybe I should ask her out...'

Vinyl was wondering what he was doing, So she decided to use her magic to see what he was doing.

'Her body is so perfect. I'd tap it all night.' Vinyl's eyes partially widened. He mentally slapped himself.

'What the hell's wrong with me, Lately?'

Vinyl then smirked and began walking towards him. "I don't think anything's wrong with you. In fact..." She wrapped her forelegs around him, "I think you're just my type."

'How did she...' He saw her horn, 'Fuck, I forgot she was a unicorn. I barely notice their horns...'

She quickly placed her lips onto Thunder's lips, and shoved him against the wall. The whole time, Thunder didn't deny it, Didn't try to stop it...He just gave in.

After the kiss, She quickly fell to her knees and grabbed Thunder's growing Stallionhood, Making him gasp. 'Fuck, That feels good.'

She smirked as she heard his thoughts, And quickly shoved his member into her mouth, Making Thunder moan. "Oh, That feels amazing..."

Thunder then felt his legs begin to wobble. He then began to fall to the floor slowly, As he leaned on the wall. When his plot touched the floor, Vinyl continued to suck him.

After a few minutes, Thunder felt his orgasm approaching. "I...I'm gonna...C-C..." He couldn't finish the word, As he then released his seed into Vinyl's mouth. She just gulped it all down.

When she gulped it down, She removed her mouth from his member, Leaving a trail of saliva and cum. "Th-Thank you...Uhhh..."

'Damn it, This whole time, I didn't even ask her what her name was.'

She smiled at him. "Vinyl Scratch," She sat down on top of him, _"At your service."_

Thunder blushed, And then moaned as Vinyl's tail brushed against his cock, Once more getting hard. After it was completely hard, Vinyl positioned her pussy above it.

_"Ready for a ride?"_

Thunder just nodded, And made a stupid smile, But Vinyl only giggled. She then slowly lowered herself onto his cock, Breathing as she did. Thunder groaned in pleasure.

After she lowered herself completely, She waited for a moment. 'That didn't hurt at all...Guess it only happens to some mares...'

When she was ready, She began slowly moving up and down Thunder's cock, Moaning as she did. Thunder, By the way, Had his forelegs spread out on the floor, Eyes rolled back in complete pleasure.

'O-Oooh...This feels sooo...Amazing...' Vinyl thought.

After a few minutes, Vinyl slowed down, And fell onto Thunder, Exhausted. "You tired?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Leave it to me," He told her, As he turned her over, Still inside her, So that she was on the floor, And he was on top. He gently raised Vinyl's hind legs up with his hooves.

Thunder then began thrusting into her slowly, Causing Vinyl to moan. And slowly, Thunder's pace sped up. Vinyl's moans soon turned into cries of pleasure.

"M-More," She cried, "More!"

Thunder went as fast as he could. He felt his orgasm coming once more, As well as Vinyl. "V-Vinyl...I'm..."

"I-I...I'm..."

None of them finished their sentences. Soon after Vinyl spoke, Her and Thunder reached their climaxes at the same time, Thunder squirting his seed into her pussy, Vinyl's juices pouring out onto the floor.

After the climax, Thunder and Vinyl were left panting. Thunder slowly pulled himself out of Vinyl, And laid down next to her. The two took time catching their breath.

"How...was that...?" He asked her.

"So...Radical." She replied. Thunder chuckled at her comment.

The two leaned into each other and kissed passionately, Only to be interrupted by a voice.

"What in Celestia's name is going on...Whoa..." A band member said.

Vinyl and Thunder looked over.

'Oh...That ruins the mood,' Vinyl thought to Thunder.

'Yeah...But, It was worth it,' He replied in his mind.

She looked over at him. 'Definately.'

Another band member just looked confused. "We'll just, Umm...Go...Then..." The members all walked out, Leaving the couple alone.

"Uhh...Maybe we should clean up."

"Together...?" He smiled.

_"Together."_ She replied. They kissed once more, And headed off to the showers together, Where their love making continued. And not a single fuck was given about the group that day.

_**Kinda ran out of what to say at the end. Eh. Here is my Fuck-O-Meter for how many fucks I give about it.**_

_**v  
>-2 -1 0 1 2 3 4<br>**_

_**Any questions? No? Alrighty then.**_

_**MLFD2 Is on its way. Starting on the Story soon. Like a few hours. Well, Here's the time it is now. 6:23 p.m. Here's the time I'm gonna do it. 6:30 p.m.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
